082716- Breaking Trust
athanasyGerent AG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 22:15 -- AG: Lδrcαη? AG: I uh.. Hi TA: hi..... AG: Hδw αre yδu dδiηg, siηce... Well, siηce yδu left TA: i don't know..... TA: i'm okay i.... guess?..... AG: Yδu're liviηg, which is α gδδd thiηg AG: I wαs wδrried, up uηtil the messαge weηt thrδugh AG: thαt yδu hαd dδηe the deed TA: it was almost.... a one-sided fight..... TA: he..... TA: he kind of.... sucked, actually?..... AG: A cδrηered beαst, αt the eηd δf it's rδpe.. They fight fδr their lives, but αlαs it usuαlly isη't their cresceηdδ AG: the huηter cαtches the prey TA: i caught him alright......... TA: it.... wasn't even hard..... AG: Yδu're α literαl gδd, Lδrcαη; I kηδw thαt yδu wδuld hαve αt leαst succeeded iη cαtchiηg Aesδηα AG: I αm glαd yδu αre αlright thδugh AG: I'm sδrry fδr hδw I αcted priδr TA: i have.... two plush bluges.... on my nether regions..... TA: it's really.... awkward..... AG: bulges? TA: alright.... is a relative term......... TA: yes......... TA: bulges..... AG: bulges.. TA: eribus..... TA: please..... AG: Hδw did yδu get twδ bulges? AG: especiαlly siηce lαst time I checked yδu hαd zerδ TA: cheating......... AG: Yδu're gδdtieriηg.... Ah AG: Sδ the prδcess gives yδu bulges AG: Did Nyαrlα hαve δηe tδδ? Or twδ? TA: i think it.... wouldn't have given me two..... TA: if i didn't.... cheat..... TA: what no..... AG: Oh TA: his costume.... was different......... TA: mine is just unfortunate......... AG: Sδ this prδcess gives yδu α cδstume δf sδrts? TA: yes..... AG: like mαsked vigilαηtes iη stδries? TA: no?..... TA: maybe......... AG: Yδu didη't get twδ bulges fδr thαt δηe cδmmeηt yδu mαde α while bαck, did yδu? Thαt δηe αbδut if there were twδ δf me...? AG: A twisted versiδη δf fαte's chδice tδ use yδur wδrds αgαiηst yδu TA: eribus..... TA: no..... TA: please..... TA: don't bring that.... up..... AG: I'm sδrry, I'm rαmbliηg AG: I'm lδcked iη α rδδm TA: it....'s just unfortunate choices that.... led.... to me having.... two bulges firmly planted on.... this asshole pants..... TA: how did you manager that..... TA: manage*..... AG: I wαηted tδ cδmmuηe with Aηterα.... TA: why would you communicate with that absolute piece.... of hoofbeast.... shit.... of a purple......... TA: especially.... after what she.... did..... AG: I wαηted tδ kηδw whαt she kηew AG: Whαt she wαs α pαrt δf AG: I gδt αηswers TA: can i kill.... her now..... AG: She's αlreαdy deαd TA: oh..... TA: well..... TA: good..... AG: Remember whαt I tδld yδu αbδut Rαmirα? Abδut her beiηg sliced tδ pieces? TA: not really no..... AG: Aηterα wαs cut iηtδ slices, plαted betweeη slides... Fαirly deαd TA: that is very.... dead..... TA: nyarla is in pieces.... too......... AG: Sδ yδu did him iη gδδd, theη TA: i ripped one of his wings off in the process of.... fighting.... him..... AG: He defiηitely wδη't be cδmiηg bαck, αt leαst thαt is α relief AG: He... He wαs α fδδl, I stδδd up tδ him AG: uηtil he mαde his chδice TA: he stabbed me once..... AG: He becαme self-ceηtered αηd αrrδgαηt, fδδlish... Wαit, whαt? AG: Are yδu δkαy? TA: and.... tried to mind control.... me i think......... TA: it didn't hurt much......... AG: Dδ yδu ηeed medicαl treαtmeηt? TA: no..... AG: I cαη bαηdαge yδu up, if yδu ηeed TA: that would require me.... going back to the archives..... TA: i don....'t know how to get back..... AG: I fδrgδt... AG: Well, yδu αre δη LδHαH, right? Whαt αre yδur plαηs? TA: going to.... attempt.... a.... flight to prospit..... TA: and then ask.... libby how.... to get to the archives..... TA: because i have a present for her..... AG: Well, keep it iη yδur syllαdex, yδu'll cδme αcrδss Libby αgαiη AG: αηd α flight tδ Prδspit seems like α gδδd eηδugh strαtegy TA: i.... have a present for you.... and lorrea too......... AG: Oh? TA: yes..... AG: Well... Suprise me AG: wheη we see eαch δther αgαiη TA: that.... might be.... a.... long.... time from.... now..... AG: I cαη wαit fδr yδu, I αm δkαy with thαt TA: i don't know how long it.... will take me.... to get to prospit or the archives.... without libby using portals..... TA: or.... the handmaidens..... AG: I cδuld iηquire α hαηdmαideη tδ help yδu AG: if thαt wδuld αssist TA: at.... least to get me to.... the archives, it would help......... TA: could they get me.... to.... prospit?..... AG: mδst likely, I'm sure TA: i.... don't want to.... cause problems..... TA: i can just..... TA: fly to prospit..... AG: Alsδ, it might be gδδd tδ get yδu bαck tδ the αrchives, yδu shδuld rest up bδth physicαlly αηd meηtαlly AG: αfterαll, thαt scuffle with Nyαrlα prδbαbly tδδk it's tδll AG: αs eαsy α fight αs it wαs TA: i haven't move.... much since he died..... TA: and leiko escaped with jack..... TA: moved*..... AG: I've seeη wrigglers FLARP αηd cδme bαck with mδre hαuηtiηg memδries theη they wδuld like tδ αdmit... Wαit, Jαck..? AG: Jαck wαs preseηt? TA: ues......... TA: yes*..... TA: sorry..... TA: not laying down right......... AG: He didη't hαrm yδu, did he? TA: no......... AG: gδδd AG: δh gδds, I dδη't kηδw whαt I wδuld hαve dδηe if he hαd hurt yδu TA: he congratulated me and then left..... AG: Thαt is... Certαiηly sδmethiηg TA: it.... was weird......... TA: i.... was looting the body with leiko..... TA: and then i kind.... of..... TA: dismembered it..... AG: Whαt sδrt δf thiηgs did Nyαrlα hαve δη his persδη? TA: i wasn....'t paying attention..... TA: i was.... just..... TA: grabbing whatever leiko didn't take..... AG: well, if there is αηythiηg thαt cδuld be δf use, mαke sure tδ keep it TA: i will..... TA: i mean..... AG: Okαy AG: just be sαfe, Lδrcαη TA: i have.... his entire body in my sylladex......... AG: δh wδw AG: I'm impressed TA: some of it is in parts..... TA: like his.... arms..... TA: and his.... head..... AG: Thαt usuαlly iηcludes such thiηgs αs "eηtire bδdy" but yes TA: eribus please..... TA: i am..... TA: regretting a.... lot.... of what i.... just.... did..... AG: I'm tryiηg tδ humδr yδu here, becαuse i hαve sδme dire ηews TA: even if.... he deserved it..... TA: what..... AG: Thiηgs might hαve just gδtteη wδrse TA: great..... AG: thαt chimiηg iη the distαηce? A clδck TA: i barely noticed it..... AG: it is δη the Lαηd δf Occαm αηd Obsidiαη AG: its cδuηtiηg dδwη AG: δr up AG: its cδuηtiηg AG: δkαy AG: but AG: Its bαd ηews TA: of course it is..... TA: everything is bad news..... AG: Wheη thαt clδck chimes twice AG: we ηeed tδ hurry AG: αηd Scrαtch AG: becαuse αt the tδll δf δηe AG: its δver TA: i guess i....'ll have to get moving.... then..... AG: Yδu ηeed tδ be sαfe, Lδrcαη TA: i....'m.... alone on a planet that....'s probably.... dying..... TA: that....'s totally safe, right..... AG: Theη yδu ηeed tδ mδve yδur pretty little behiηd... Pleαse, get δff thαt lαηd αηd get tδ sδmewhere TA: what......... AG: Yδu ηeed tδ mδve, Lδrcαη AG: αηd be sαfe TA: that is not what i....'m "what"ing about..... TA: and you know it..... AG: Well, thαt pile δf bδηes bαck αt my hive wαsη't the δηly thiηg I wαs gαwkiηg αbδut yδu kηδw TA: well alright then..... TA: i.... didn't know you thought that about me..... AG: yδu were very... Preseηtαble, αηd eηjδyαble tδ stαre αt, αηd certαiηly left me α bit frαzzled αfterwαrds TA: i was laying.... on.... a pile of bones that i hastily threw together..... TA: to impress you......... AG: Yδu certαiηly did AG: αηd theη sδme.. TA: i'm sorry..... TA: for what i.... did in the archives..... AG: I'm sδrry αs well AG: Its fδrgiveη AG: Yδu αre sαfe AG: thαt is whαt mαtters tδ me TA: that's......... TA: nevermind......... AG: I wαs simply wδrried fδr yδur sαfety Lδrcαη, αηd yδu've prδveη tδ be sαfe AG: ηevermiηd? TA: my deal.... will probably end badly..... AG: I'll put sδme effδrt iηtδ keepiηg yδu αlive αηd well TA: for me at least..... TA: please don't.... put yourself at risk..... AG: dδη't thiηk δη the ηegαtives, thiηk δη the future pδsitives TA: i deserve what....'s coming for me..... AG: I cαηηδt guαrαηtee my sαfety if yδu αre iη dαηger, Lδrcαη AG: I've prδved it δηce, I'll prδve it αgαiη TA: don't..... TA: please......... TA: just let me keep.... the consequences of my.... actions to.... myself..... TA: no.... one else.... has to.... get.... hurt..... TA: i've already hurt.... enough people with.... this deal..... AG: .... Very well TA: i'm sorry.... eribus..... TA: i really am..... AG: Dδ ηδt αppδlδgize, Lδrcαη TA: i have to......... AG: Yδu dδη't TA: eribus please just let me apologize..... TA: i.... should've told you from.... the start..... AG: I'm lettiηg yδu αpδlδgize, Lδrcαη AG: I'm δηly sαyiηg yδu dδη't hαve tδ TA: i sold one.... of my.... descendants.... just so i could.... kill nyarla..... AG: We'll buy them bαck TA: eribus..... AG: ηδt, αctuαlly thδugh TA: we can't..... AG: just AG: yδu kηδw whαt i meαη TA: i..... AG: they'll survive; especiαlly if they αre αs tδugh αηd stubbδrη αs yδu AG: I dδη't meαη it αs α bαd thiηg, hδwever TA: they're going to.... be at.... the mercy of terrors, eribus..... AG: Yes, but sδ wαs Aαishα AG: it will be fiηe AG: Cαη yδu trust me? TA: i can..... TA: i.... do..... AG: δkαy, thαηk yδu TA: why wouldn't i trust you?..... TA: you....'re my.... matesprit..... AG: Of cδurse.. I kηδw.... I just wαηt tδ be sure, is αll TA: what brought this on..... AG: Nδthiηg, ηδthiηg AG: I'm just iη α spδt δf cδηfusiδη, everythiηg hαs beeη mδviηg sδ fαst TA: okay..... TA: if you say so..... AG: Aηterα deαd, the future clαshiηg with the pαst, mysteriδus riddles... Its α lδt tδ prδcess TA: antera deserved to die..... AG: yes, but ηδt tδ be medicαlly tested δη αηd extrαcted TA: i'll agree to disagree..... AG: she deserved deαth, but α deαth δf judgemeηt, αt the hαηds δf sδmeδηe she wrδηged AG: I wδuld hαve lδved tδ put α bullet thrδugh her smug fαce... AG: But I cαme fδr diplδmαcy with her, ηδt viδleηce TA: i would've enjoyed.... strangling her with my bare hands..... AG: Yδu wδuldη't hαve beeη clδse eηδugh fδr thαt TA: no but that's hardly the point i'm making..... AG: I kηδw AG: just AG: She's deαd AG: eηd δf stδry AG: I'll hαve tδ gδ, Lδrcαη... I feel there is urgeηcy iη my ηext αctiδηs TA: oh......... TA: okay..... TA: bye..... AG: Fαrewell Lδrcαη... Agαiη, be sαfe αηd cδme bαck tδ me iη δηe piece TA: i'll try..... AG: my deαrest heαrt.. TA: <3..... AG: Gδδdbye <3 -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 23:04 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Eribus